The Magic of Christmas
by Arysd
Summary: May and Max have a plan to find out if Santa is real or not. Skitty attacks Santa and... his beard falls off? And wait, what does Drew have to do with any of this! Contestshipping. Merry Christmas!


_I don't own Pokemon. And this fic is in no way related to last year's contestshipping Christmas fic._

_~Happy Holidays_

* * *

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a -

"WHAT? Max, don't be crazy! Of course there's a Santa Claus!" May stood there with disbelief all over her face.

"I'm sorry May, but the very idea is ridiculous. I mean, the idea of a man that fits down a chimney half his size and delivers presents to every kid in the world in such a short amount of time? It's not possible." May's younger brother, Max, stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

The two siblings had been debating this matter for the past ten minutes. They stood in the living room at their home in Petalburg, a big tree set up and covered with many different colored ornaments. A warm fire burned in their fireplace which made the home a relief from the cold winter weather outside.

"Max, forget what's possible! Just enjoy the magic of Christmas!" May clasped her hands together and had a twinkle in her eye. "Oh, all the snow! All the decorations and lights, the carolers, presents, and not to mention the food!" Max half expected his sister to start drooling.

"The magic of Christmas? There's nothing magical about any of those things." May opened her mouth to argue but Max cut her off with a sigh. "So you really think there's a Santa?"

"Of course, because there is!"

"Then how about we find out, once and for all." Max smirked. He had an idea and he was sure it would prove to his sister that Santa wasn't real.

Max's smirk went unnoticed by his sister. "And how are we going to do that?"

"It's simple. All we have to do is stay up all night and hide, watching the chimney for any signs of Santa."

"Hmm, I guess that would work! Okay, let's do it!" And with that she grabbed her coat, gloves, hat, and scarf and started putting them on. Then she started heading towards the door.

Confused as to where his sister was going all of a sudden, Max asked her. "Hey wait! Where are you going?"

"Max, it's Christmas eve! I'm going to go get some stuff so I can make some cookies for Santa." With a laugh she was out the door, leaving Max by himself.

"I swear, sometimes I wonder who's the older sibling here."

_ooo_

It was beautiful out. Snow lightly fell from the sky adding to the snow that already covered the city. There wasn't much wind which made the temperature comfortable enough. As May walked down the street heading towards the market she admired all the lights and decorations. Many people had their curtains pulled back, showcasing their Christmas trees for everyone to see.

Now May found herself downtown where all the shops were. People were constantly entering and leaving stores getting their last minute shopping done, like her own parents. Locating the food market she walked in and made her way towards where all the baking stuff was. Scanning through the different types of cookies she could make, she finally decided on sugar cookies.

May was walking back towards the front of the store to check out when she saw a familiar person looking at the chocolate. "No way... Drew!"

Startling the green headed teen, he turned around slightly wide eyed. "Oh hello there May, funny running into you here."

"Not really, I live here in Petalburg and I had to come get something." She waved the packaged cookie dough in front of him. "What's your excuse?"

"There's a contest in Rustboro city in a week, though I'm sure you knew that right?" Drew smirked knowing by the look on his rival's face that she in fact did not know about the contest. "I figured I might as well stop and rest here a few days. So now I'm just browsing what the city has to offer." Looking at May his smirk grew. "I'm not disappointed."

Not catching the meaning behind Drew's words she nodded her head. "Yeah! Petalburg is great!"

Drew sighed and inwardly banged his head against a wall. 'I shouldn't be surprised...'

"Anyways, I should get going. I still need to bake these cookies for Santa!" May continued to the front of the store with Drew following her. He was going to question her ability to bake when something registered in his mind.

"Santa?"

His rival rolled her eyes. "Oh not this again. Don't even start about Santa not being real. I just had this argument with Max. But tonight he'll see for himself that Santa is real."

"And how is that going to happen?"

"Because! Tonight we're going to stay up and wait for Santa to show up. Anyways, I really do have to go. I'll see you around, bye!" Now that she had paid for her stuff she was out the doors and making her way back home.

Drew sighed. He was sure Santa wasn't real, his parents had told him so. But he didn't want to ruin it for May. Her nativity and innocence were a couple of the things he liked about her. But it didn't matter. When a fat guy in a red suit didn't appear at the Maple house that night she would known the truth. But maybe, just maybe he could stop that from happening.

_ooo_

"And... done!" May smiled content with her work as she pulled a tray of cookies out of the oven.

"Wow May, I'm surprised! I expected the cookies to catch on fire like last year." Max taunted, trying to inconspicuously snatch a cookie from the tray.

May slapped her brother's hand away while she started removing the cookies from the tray and placing them on a plate. The cookies were simple. No icing or sprinkles. Instead they were made into different festive shapes like snowmen and stockings.

"Don't even think about it Max! These are for Santa. And give me a little bit more credit, I'm great at making stuff!" She stuck her tongue out at her brother and took the plate out to the living room, placing it on a little table that stood by the Christmas tree. Skitty ran into the room and started batting at the ornaments that hung on the lower branches of the tree. Norman and Caroline walked in both carrying bags. May picked up Skitty and walked over to help her parents bring everything in.

The Maple family sat down to eat dinner that night and then moved back into the living room to sit down and watch Christmas movies. They started with Rudolph the Red-Nosed Stantler, a movie they watched every year. Before they knew it, their parents were sending them up to get their pajamas on and to get to bed.

May and Max both took turns using the bathroom and put on their pajamas and made their way towards their separate bedrooms. May had put on her red plaid pajamas pants with a white tanktop and gray hoodie. Max came out wearing dark blue pajama pants and a blue tshirt. Their parents tucked them both into bed and said their goodnights.

May waited ten minutes before she was sure the coast was clear and she got out of bed and made her way down the stairs to the living room. When she got there she found Max was already there, eating a cookie.

"Max! I told you those cookies are for Santa!"

"Shh! Geez May, do you want to wake mom and dad up?" He whispered, which was a great contrast to his sister's previous outburst.

May looked guilty and decided it would be better to whisper. "Sorry. So what now?"

"Now? Now we sit and wait." Following her brother's lead, May sat next to him in the hallway. They both sat on one side of the doorway, peeking their heads out to watch the chimney. They had a perfect view and they could quickly duck out of sight if they needed to. Max glanced at a clock that hung on the wall. Ten o'clock. "This is going to be a long night..."

One hour later the two siblings still sat there watching the chimney. They were both starting to get sleepy but they stayed determined to find out the truth. Max, being the younger of the two, would start to fall asleep so he would pinch himself to stay awake.

Another hour passed. No words were spoken between the two, the only sounds heard were their yawning. Every time one of them would yawn the other would to.

Thirty more minutes passed. Their determination kept them awake but they were unaware to what was happening on their very roof that moment.

_ooo_

"This is illegal. This is so illegal." Drew returned Flygon to its pokeball and looked at the chimney skeptical. "This is illegal and totally insane."

Drew stood on top of his rival's house in full Santa attire. A warm red hat lined with white fuzz covered his head, concealing his green hair from sight. A fake white bushy beard covered the lower half of his face. A big red coat with a black belt kept him warm, insulated with a pillow to make him appear bigger. His Santa look was completed with red pants and black boots.

At his feet sat a brown sack which contained a few wrapped gifts. Picking up the sack Drew let if fall down the chimney. He was fully aware that this entire idea was stupid but he didn't think there was any going back now. So with a sigh he sat himself on top of the chimney and let his legs dangle inside.

Drew didn't want to risk getting stuck or losing his footing by climbing down the chimney himself so he took out one of his pokeballs and he released his Butterfree. "Butterfree, use psychic and slowly lower me down the chimney."

"Free!~" Drew's pokemon eagerly replied. Butterfree's eyes began to glow and its trainer disappeared from sight as he made his descent.

_ooo_

May and Max's eyes instantly snapped open when they heard something fall from inside their chimney. The impact from whatever it was blew up bits of dust and ash and when it cleared they saw a brown bag and a pair of black boots. Both of the Maple kids were wide eyed and could only sit there in silence.

Drew coughed. From what he could see he guessed the fireplace hadn't been cleaned in a long time. He grabbed the sack and stepped out from the fireplace, taking in his surroundings he tried to spot May or her brother. This whole thing would had been pointless if they ended up not watching for Santa after all. He was satisfied when he saw the reflection of the tree's Christmas lights glare against Max's glasses so he continued on.

Max and his sister were still stunned silent as they saw Santa kneel over by their tree and start digging through the brown sack. As he was about to place the first gift under the tree something suddenly appeared from behind the tree and pounced at Drew knocking him over. Drew's vision was engulfed by pink and cream covered fur. He wasn't sure what was happening until he heard May and Max yelling.

"Santa!"

"Oh no, Skitty stop that!"

The feline pokemon was lifted off from him and he stood up. The next thing he heard was something he least expected.

"Drew?" Both of the siblings yelled in unison.

Indeed the green haired teen had not realized until now that when Skitty jumped on him it only wanted to play with his fake beard which now laid on the ground. This certainly was not part of his plan.

"Uh, hi?" Drew scratched his head sheepishly and took his hat off.

"Drew! What are you doing here?"

"Uh, well..." He honestly had no idea how to answer her.

Max decided to add onto his sisters unanswered question. "Yeah Drew. What are you doing here, breaking into our house?"

Drew winced. He knew this was illegal. Sighing, he figured he would just have to tell the truth. May was going to find out anyways, there was no way he could make another fake Santa magically appear.

"I'm sorry. It's just, when May told me what you two were doing tonight I was afraid that if Santa didn't show up she would find out-" Drew stopped in the middle of his sentence when he thought he heard something, whatever it was going unheard by May and Max.

May assumed Drew cut himself off to build suspense or just to annoy her and if that was the case, it was working. "What? Find out what?"

"Shh, do you hear that?"

Not sure if to be more annoyed by being told to be quiet in her own home or that he was ignoring her questions she was about to ask him again when her brother spoke up. "Wait, I hear it! What is it?"

May listened more closely and she also heard it. "It sounds like it's coming from outside!"

The three of them ran out the front door and down the front steps to the sidewalk. Butterfree flew down from the roof and landed on Drew's shoulder. Looking around and at each other confused, they all looked up at the sky at the same time. They found that the sight was far more stunning than Drew dressed as Santa appearing from their fireplace. The sounds of jingle bells filled the silent night as the three of them watched nine stantler fly through the sky pulling a sleigh. The first stantler's nose glowed red to guide the way through the dark night. Inside the sleigh they could make out a figure only known as Santa Claus. Before they knew it the sleigh and bells were both gone from their sight and ears.

May smiled off in the direction the sleigh had gone. She never once doubted that Santa was real but to actually see him and his stantler, it was amazing. Max walked back inside the house and Butterfree decided to follow to get out of the cold, leaving May and Drew alone.

"Thank you." The silence was broken by May.

Drew looked at May confused. "For what?"

"For what you did. You did all this because you were afraid that if Santa didn't show up I would stop believing, right?" The two teens were facing each other now and Drew had to fight back a blush.

"I was afraid that if you stopped believing you would lose your innocent carefree nature. Sometimes you're too carefree and you get yourself into trouble, but that innocence is one of the things I like about you."

May grinned, her cheeks dusted a rosy pink. "Oh Drew. I'm so lucky to have you to look out for me!" She hugged him when she suddenly remembered something. "Hey, didn't you have presents in that bag?"

Drew shook his head. "Those presents were from 'Santa'." Seeing May's pout he smirked. "But I do have a little something for you. Close your eyes."

Doing what she was told, she heard Drew take a few steps back into the snow. After a few seconds she grew anxious. When she was about to ask Drew what he was doing she felt something cold and wet hit her head. She opened her eyes and found Drew looking over his handiwork. May glared.

"Oh, you asked for it!" And so the two teens threw snowballs, chasing each other around the Maple's front yard at one o'clock in the morning. Whether they knew it or not, that night they grew ever so slightly closer. And whether they knew it or not, they both were as happy as could be just being able to spend the holiday together.

As Max stood infront of the Christmas tree with Butterfree he didn't know what to think. All logic was gone, (along with the cookies!) and he was left with only one explanation. As his sister had put it earlier: it was the magic of Christmas.

* * *

_I decided I wanted to write a fic that maybe was a bit more... magical? So it didn't really focus on romance. Plus in this fic I imagined them aged as they are in the anime. But I tried to include a tiny bit of Contestshipping fluff!_  
_I got stuck alot in this fic and I had to go through several different ideas and keep changing it. xD_

_Anyways. It's almost 6am. I've been up all night finishing this. So I expect some mistakes and such. Just let me know so I can fix them!_

_Review and have a Merry Christmas!_~_ (Even if you don't celebrate it! ;D)_


End file.
